Carnage
by Cheating Death
Summary: "If you notice anything strange in her behavior, please let me know." Hinata was only eight, still innocent to the world around her. Even to the darkness hidden away deep inside her like a slumbering demon. They thought keeping her in confinement would be the solution. However, darkness can't be contained, and blood will eventually be shed. Rated M for swearing and intense gore


**Hello again! Okay...that's my lame intro... Anyway, I wanted to take a break from all the fluffy/cute/lemon one-shots that have been my borderline obsession lately and go for a darker, more violent story. Yay violence! Anyway, if blood and gore are not your cup of tea, then you may not like it. If you do, then there's a chance you may enjoy it. On that note, read and review ^_^**

_**Carnage**_

"H-Hinata-Sama! What are you doing!?"

The five year-old girl looked down at her cousin, proud that she had already managed to make it halfway up the tree. "I'm climbing, Neji-Nissan. I'm going to go all the way to the top!"

"But it's too dangerous! Please come down at once," the frantic boy exclaimed nervously. "You're father will be very upset if he finds out that you were climbing up it."

Hinata winced slightly, knowing that Neji was right. "Okay, I'll come back down."

After a moment of hesitation, the young girl slowly began to climb down the tree. Going up had been far more simple, and she had felt absolutely no apprehensive while doing so. However, now that she was trying to descend, she was overcome with a sense of fear. With each slow and steady step she took to go down, the more her body shook.

"Hinata-Sama, are you okay?" the six year-old boy called up to his cousin.

"I-I'm scared!" she replied. "I don't want to fall!"

Neji gazed up at her with worry. "Should I get your father?"

Hinata shook her head vehemently, more afraid of her father's wrath than the aspect of falling. "No! Please don't get Father! I-I'll come down all b-by myself!" She once again took another trembling step down, looking back over her shoulder to how much further it was.

While Neji watched the girl anxiously, Hinata continued her way down the staggeringly tall tree. She'd managed to climb up a good thirty feet or so before Neji had wandered by and found her. Hinata had managed to climb down about ten feet or so, leaving only twenty more until she reached the ground. However, just as she went to ease down onto the next branch to step on to, the one she grasped with her hands suddenly snapped.

"Hinata-Sama!" Neji cried out just as Hinata fell, a look of horror on his face. He moved forward to try to catch her, but he had reacted too late in his state of shock. His heart sank just as he watched his cousin land on the ground only a few feet away from him.

The boy hurried to her side, his face pale as he looked down at her unmoving form. With a wave of panic, he rushed into the mansion to find his uncle.

One hour later, Hiashi sat at Hinata's bedside, his white eyes fixed solemnly on his daughter. "Will she be okay?" he asked the medic, trying to keep his voice steady.

"She should be okay," the woman replied with a cheerful smile. "I would keep her on bed rest for the next forty-eight hours as a precaution, since she could easily get dizzy and cause even more problems for herself. She hit the back of her head, and got a slight consussion, but as long as she gets plenty of rest, there should be no long-term damage. No strenuous activities, such as training, should be resumed for at least a week or so."

Hiashi sighed in relief, relaxing slightly. "I will make sure she gets plenty of rest. I just can't for the life of me figure out why she would do such a foolish thing..."

The medic shrugged. "She's a child. Children do things like this all the time. Try not to be too hard on her, and just be glad that she didn't suffer from anything more serious. If you notice any strange behavior from her, please let me know."

Three years passed without any further incidents, and it seemed as though Hinata had suffered no long term affects. However, on one particular night, it was clear that the girl had suffered from a side effect that no one had seen coming. Something dark and ominous that made her clan look at her different and secretly fear her.

Hiashi sat in his home office, scanning over some scrolls that he had laid out on his desk. He took a sip from the porcelain cup of tea nearby, his eyes never leaving his work. It took him a few moments to register that it had become quiet; too quiet, actually. He couldn't hear the sound of the children playing two next rooms over, which they normally did every day after dinner. Although being a Branch member, Neji stayed in the Head Household with himself and his daughters, since Hiashi wanted to honor his deceased brother as much as possible. Feeling uneasy, he rose from his seat and made his way out of his office, intending to check up on things.

No sooner did he pass the first room he heard a crash, followed by a high-pitch squeal from his three year-old daughter, Hanabi. He then heard Neji exclaim, "Let us go!"

Hiashi rushed into the playroom, shocked to see that four intruders had broken into the mansion. Hanabi was sitting on the floor, sobbing quietly as she hugged her stuffed bear. Neji was being restrained by one of the ninjas from behind, his arms held pulled behind his back. He was struggling slightly, though it was clear that each time he tried to move, it caused his shoulders to be in pain. Hinata gazed at her father, terror evident in her wide lavender eyes. Like Neji, she had been restrained as well, a kunai pressed up against her throat.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hiashi activated his Byakugan, glowering at the intruders. "Let them go immediately!"

One of the men stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "Afraid we can't do that. You see, those eyes that you and your family possess are highly sought after. People will pay a hefty price in order to obtain them. And once we're finished, we'll have four pairs at our disposal. But don't worry; if you don't resist, we'll make the extraction less painful, if possible."

"You honestly think you can just break into my house and attack my children like this? Do you realize who I am? I could eliminate the four of you in less than a minute if I wanted to. So let me give you this piece of advice; let them go, and _maybe_ I won't kill you," Hiashi threatened.

"You don't get to call the shots," the leader snarled, nodding to one of the men.

Neji was thrown against the wall, wincing in pain upon impact. The nine year-old glared hatefully at the ninja and was about to get up, only to be kicked back down. Another ninja scooped Hanabi up, ripping the stuffed animal from her grasp simultaneously, causing the girl to cry even louder. Hinata whimpered when the kunai pressed up against her throat more forcefully, and Hiashi saw a bead of blood dribble down her neck.

"You bastards!" Hiashi lunged forward to attack the leader, engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

Hanabi struggled and continued to bawl, failing to obtain her toy from her captor. Neji was pinned to the floor, his attacker firmly pushing him down with one foot. Between her sister's cries, Neji's sounds of struggle, and her father's frenzied hits, it was then that Hinata attempted to break free. She stomped down on the foot of the man who restrained her, catching him off guard. Just as she was about to rush forward to help her father, she was suddenly grabbed by the back of her pajama shirt. She was then yanked back and hurled against the wall, hitting the back of her head in process. The eight year-old girl sank to the floor, her vision clouding and her mind going numb.

Enraged, Hiashi hit his target with a Gentle Fist, only for the man to absorb to blow upon impact. "What?" He gasped, shocked that it hadn't worked.

The ninja chuckled. "That won't work on me, Hyuuga. You see, we come from a clan where we can harden our skin and bodies, so virtually any physical attack won't have any effect on us. It's almost like fighting a brick wall," he added with a malicious laugh, then glanced at the man holding Hanabi. "Start with the little one first. Show this fucker what happens when people resist."

"Leave Hanabi-Sama alone!" Neji exclaimed, attempting to get back up, only to once again be slammed back down by his attacker's foot. "Let me go, you jerk!"

With a wave of panic, Hiashi attempted to rush forward, only for the leader and the man whom had originally grabbed Hinata to block his way. They attacked him at the same time, forcing Hiashi to used his rotation technique to protect himself.

"Come on, let's get started..." The man who held Hanabi placed the child back onto the floor, whom only sobbed louder. He pulled out a kunai and grabbed hold of her neck to keep her in place, crouching down beside her. "Stay still, kid."

"Hanabi-Sama!" Neji yelled even louder.

"No! Leave her alone!" Hiashi hit both of his attackers, though it didn't phase them. For the first time in his life, the leader of the esteemed Hyuuga Clan felt completely helpless. Not only were his attacks useless against his opponents, but he couldn't even protect his daughters and nephew. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any closer to the children.

"Ugh, come on, kid! Stop moving around!" the man snarled as he tried to hold down the screaming three year-old. "Stupid brat!"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi yelled, his eyes widening as the man brought to kunai near his daughter's face. "Don't do it!"

However, before the man could do anything to Hanabi, Hinata was suddenly behind him. She put both hands up to his neck, causing him to pause. Immediately after, his throat appeared to be crushed and his neck violently jerked to a disturbing sideways angle. With wide eyes, the ninja fell over dead, shocking his comrades as he lay on the floor lifelessly.

"What just happened? What the hell did that little bitch just do!?" One of the men hissed.

Just as surprised as the intruders, Hiashi stared at his elder daughter, whom gazed down at her victim. Slowly, she turned her head so that she was facing her father and his attackers, and it was then that Hiashi noticed her eyes. Her lavender orbs looked blank and listless, as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Hinata-Sama..." Neji gawked at his cousin, stunned at what had just happened.

Hearing Neji's voice, Hinata turned to face him and his captor. Bristling, the man took a large shuriken off his back, ready to throw it. Just as he hurled it at her, Hinata caught it in her hand effortlessly, her blank eyes never leaving the man. She then threw it back at him much harder than he had, infusing it with chakra in the process. The shuriken sliced directly through his mouth area, cutting off the upper part of his head in the process. His body and the part of his head below the shuriken blades slid to the floor in a bloody mess, while the upper region of his head remained propped up against the wall, supported by the ninja tool.

Hanabi was too hysterical to realize the seriousness of the situation, but both Hiashi and Neji stared at Hinata with horror. The remaining two ninjas exchanged worried glances, slowly backing away from the young girl. They planned on turning around and escaping out of the room. However, just as they whirled around to flee, Hinata was already somehow waiting for them, blocking their path. Before they could react, Hinata thrust one of her hands directly through one man's stomach, grabbing hold of his intestines. With a vicious yank, she pulled the warm innards right out of the stunned ninja, whom collapsed to the ground seconds later. Only the leader remained.

Hiashi watched as the ninja attempted to back away from the emotionless girl, fear evident on his face. Hinata took a step forward, cornering him closer to the wall. Neji discreetly collected Hanabi in his arms and cautiously edged his way to his equally stunned uncle. Both he and Hiashi witnessed as Hinata suddenly fired several chakra needles at the intruder, the number of them staggering. The man screamed in agony as his face and body were repeatedly pierced by the needles, but Hinata did not stop her assault. Hundreds continued to fire at the man relentlessly, until finally there was only an unrecognizable bloody mess.

Hanabi had since stopped crying, her face buried in Hiashi's chest as he held her close. The Head of the Hyuuga Clan remained frozen in his spot, too shocked to even speak. Neji stared at his cousin, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. It was then that Hinata turned to face her family, her face splattered with blood. She took a small step closer to them, her eyes still emotionless. However, before she could move any further, she suddenly fell to her knees. The eight year-old collapsed onto the floor a moment later, losing consciousness.

Hinata would wake up the next morning, part of the incident wiped out of her mind. She had remembered about the intruders breaking in, yet had no clue that she had been the one to dispose of them. Maliciously at that. The servants had cleaned up the nauseating mess, getting rid of the bodies and any evidence of that had been left in the aftermath.

At first, the Hyuuga elders considered using Hinata's hidden power to their advantage, using her as secret weapon of the sorts. However, not only were they not sure how to manipulate her power, but there was no telling what would happen if she were to go back into that blank state of mind. Would she take orders from them? Or would she rip them to pieces? In the end, it was decided that her 'abilities', or whatever they were, would be best kept suppressed. As long as she didn't hit her head in the same spot, hopefully no further incidents would occur. Yet by doing so, she would no longer be allowed to train as a kunoichi, nor would she be able to hold the title of heiress. Only a skilled ninja was worthy of the title, and although she possessed great, frightening power, no one outside of the clan would know about it.

For the next ten years, Hinata would be sheltered and constantly watched over, as Hiashi was too paranoid to let her off on her own for too long. Every day, Hinata would wonder what really had happened a decade ago. According to her father, she had indeed been attacked by the intruders whom had broken into the mansion. She had been slammed into the wall, and, from what Hiashi told her, had injured the back of her skull again. He told her that it was beyond fully repairable, and therefore, would be too dangerous to allow her to resume her training. Her father had warned her that just one hit in the right spot could kill her, never once hinting anything towards the gruesome truth. Hinata had her doubts, as her head felt fine in her opinion. Yet no matter what she tried to claim, she was still confined to the Hyuuga mansion, almost like a prisoner. It was probably better if she didn't know the truth. It was much too disturbing, and would probably send the young woman spiraling down in a nightmare if she ever learned what she had done. Or possibly do again.

On one night particular, Hinata found herself gazing out her bedroom window, desperately longing to get out of the mansion for a little while. It was already rather late at night, and everyone else had already headed to bed. The young woman glanced at the clock, surprised to find that it was already past midnight. She knew that leaving the mansion at such a late hour was forbidden, unless it was for a mission for other clan members. Regardless, even during the daytime, she was constantly watched over, almost as though they were afraid she might run away. The thought was tempting, and every day she would daydream about finally getting away from the prison-like residence.

Tonight was a particularly warm night, the last days of spring weaning to make way for the upcoming summer. To keep herself cool, Hinata resorted to wearing a short, silky white nightgown that ended halfway down her thighs. The neckline dipped down to allow fair amount of cleavage to show, supported by only thin spaghetti straps. She would never allow anyone to see her in such an attire, and she was grateful that she at least had a sense of privacy in her own room. However, the need to just get out of the mansion was overwhelming, and she did not want to go through the trouble of changing into something that provided a bit more coverage. She quickly put on a pair of white sandals, then cautiously opened the window. After surveying the area with her Byakugan, she found that the coast was clear.

Hinata climbed onto the windowsill, then carefully jumped down, concealing herself in the shadows. Although she'd received no further training in the past ten years, she still retained the limited skills she'd known by the age of eight. She was silent and nimble, secretly making her way towards the wooded path near the mansion. She glanced back over her shoulder, taking one last look to make sure that nobody had rushed out after her. The tree that had been in the back yard had been cut down shortly after her fall as a child, and only a stump remained. She sighed, then disappeared into the woods.

Once Hinata had traveled a quarter of a mile down the path, she slowed down to a leisurely pace, feeling peaceful as she made her way deeper into the woods. She made frequent walks down that very same path during the day, but this was her first time she'd done it at night. The moonlight gave off plenty of illumination, though she didn't need its assistance, having the path memorized for years by now. For the first time since she was eight, she finally felt as though she was free from the cage she'd been confined in. The sounds of crickets chirping was comforting, and the and the light breeze felt good against her bare skin. She closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling at peace.

Hinata had been so engrossed at this newfound feeling that she didn't expect the sharp blow to the side of her neck, hitting one of her pressure points. She fell to her knees, and everything went black.

_Meanwhile_

"Ugh, where the hell is that fucker? He always makes me wait fucking forever for his ass to get back here. Dickhead..."

The cloaked man sighed, running a hand through his silver hair in annoyance. His handsome face furrowed into a frown as he scanned the area in hopes of seeing his partner on his way back. He had settled himself up onto a rather large tree branch, keeping himself hidden from sight. Kakuzu knew exactly where to find him, but that didn't reassure Hidan very much.

"Where the fuck is he?" he muttered to himself again. "I swear, every fucking time we have a mission, he has to go run off and kill some stupid shithead just so he can get fucking money out of it. Un-fucking-believable."

His irritated complaints soon came to a halt at the sound of people approaching. A sadistic smirk spread across his face, and his violet eyes looked in the direction that the voices came from. Potential human sacrifices, maybe. He couldn't see anyone yet, but from what he could hear, there were at least three or four people heading towards him.

"So, what do we do with this bitch, anyway?" One person asked as they drew closer.

"We send her father a ransom note, demanding that he pay us in return for his daughter. We'll return her, but not before we cut those eyes out. People will pay a high price for the Byakugan," another one replied.

It was then that Hidan finally saw whom had been coming down the path. There were five men heading deeper into the woods, and one of them had a young woman slung over his shoulder. He didn't know how long they'd been walking, but the woman seemed to be waking up and struggling against her captor.

"W-What's going on?" Hinata asked, terrified as her mind began to clear. "L-Let me go!"

"Oh, so you're finally awake? That's good," the man whom had been carrying remarked, roughly setting her down.

Before Hinata could run off, she was immediately grabbed from behind, her arms painfully restrained behind her back. She swallowed nervously, terrified as she was held in place.

Hidan could now clearly take in her features, and he liked what he saw. The girl looked to be in her late teens, with long indigo hair that went down to almost her waist, and soft porcelain skin. Even from his distance, he could see how her how her wide, fearful eyes were a lovely shade of lavender. Her petite body was scarcely covered, the silky white nightie clinging to her deliciously. Hidan looked her up and down, enjoying every contour and curve that he saw. Large, round breasts, flat belly, and toned bare legs. He didn't know the girl, but whoever the hell she was, he wanted her for himself. But for now, he'd hold back and see what would come of this current situation.

"Who are you? W-What do you want with me?" Hinata demanded, trying her hardest to keep her stutter at bay. Her voice was soft and shaky, and she emitted an innocence that Hidan found irresistible.

"Well, you're the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, am I correct?" The man whom had originally been carrying her asked. "The Head of the esteemed Hyuuga Clan that possesses the Byakugan?"

Hinata refused to answer, but the man didn't need one, since he already knew it was so. He chuckled softly, sending shivers down her spine as he drew closer.

"Anyway," he continued, "I have a proposal for your father. In exchange for your life, I expect him to pay a hefty ransom, which I'm sure he'll pay without any hesitation."

"So you kidnapped me for money, then?" The girl struggled to keep her composure and hide the fact of just how petrified she actually was.

The man's smirk grew wider and more unsettling. "Well, there was another reason as well. Before I return you to your father, there is something that I want from you."

Hinata spoke not a word, dreading the words that she knew were inevitable. It didn't take a genius to realize what they wanted, but nevertheless, she desperately wished that it was something else.

"We want the Byakugan," he told her, confirming her fears. "And you, my dear, are the perfect candidate. I mean, you're beautiful enough where any man would be more than happy to have you, eyes or not. And if you cooperate, I promise to make the extraction as painless as possible. However, if you resist, I'll rip your eyes out with my bare fucking hand."

Since Hidan wasn't familiar with the nearby village or the people that inhabited it, he didn't know anything about Byakugan that the guy was speaking of. Whatever it was, it must've been pretty damn impressive if these guys had gone through the trouble of kidnapping the girl to take her eyes.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The leader asked as the other four men watched with glee.

"Please let me go," Hinata whimpered, weakly struggling against the man restraining her.

"The hard way then? Alright, it's your decision."

The girl suddenly managed to wrench herself free. "No!" She elbowed the man behind her in the stomach, only to be pushed up against a tree. "Leave me alone!"

Hidan stood up, getting his scythe ready as he watched from his spot. He would have to intervene soon, as it was clear that the girl couldn't handle herself against the group. In all fairness, it was pathetic for five grown men to gang up on one small girl. Especially the fact that they were all ninjas. _Fucking pussies_, Hidan angrily thought to himself.

"So, I'll ask you one last time," the leader hissed menacingly, his face close to Hinata's. "Are you going to cooperate?"

With an uncharacteristically defiant glare, Hinata suddenly slammed her knee up into his crotch. He gasped, his eyes going wide as pain shot through his groin area. The men behind him cringed, knowing all to well of how much it hurt to get hit in that spot. One of them was about to step forward to assist him, only for the leader to snarl at him over his shoulder.

"I've fucking got this." He then turned his attention back to Hinata, roughly grabbing her by the throat. "You're going to regret that, you little bitch." With that, he pulled her forward slightly, only to slam her back against the tree.

A mind-numbing pain shot through the back of Hinata's skull, traveling through the rest of her head. Colored dots soon gave way to darkness, and she sank down to the ground when he finally released his hold on her. Everything seemed to shut down on her, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Rip her fucking eyes out," the leader told one of the men, still wincing from the pain that had been administered to his balls.

"Yes, Sempai." The ninja stepped forward as the other man moved out of the way. "I'll pop those eyes right out of her head," he remarked gleefully as he pulled out a kunai.

Hidan was just about to leap down from the tree, only to hear a blood-curdling scream. He paused, his eyes wide when he saw what had just happened. The man who had been tasked for the extraction had a large hole in his torso; right through his chest and out his back. His comrades gaped at him with shock, while blood puddled around him. A second later, two more holes appeared, though this time they went directly through his eyes and out through the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground, now surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"What the fuck...?" One of the men finally croaked out.

"What just happened?" Another asked, looking nervously at the rest.

It was then that Hinata slowly rose back up, a few spots of blood splattered onto her. Once she had straightened up, her eyes locked with her enemies, unsettling the group. Her lavender orbs were blank and listless, almost as if she was looking through them. The bursts of chakra that she'd fired at her target had been too quick for anyone to see, making it appear as though some unseen force had ripped its way through the man's face and body.

"That bitch must've done it," the leader of the group muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Restrain her. I might not even bring her back to her fucking father alive. He can have her corpse."

"I'll get her!" One of the ninjas lunged at Hinata, only for her to suddenly vanish. "W-Where'd she go!?"

He and the others looked around frantically, while Hidan watched the spectacle. The immortal male was completely intrigued with what had just happened, and he wondered what else would come of it. With a smirk, he put the scythe onto his back once again and waited, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Come out here, you little whore! You can't hide from us!" Her attacker bellowed. "You can't-" He was cut off as Hinata appeared out of nowhere and thrust her hand right through his chest. He gasped, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

The others watched in horror as she viciously yanked his heart out, holding the organ in her delicate hand. She crushed it in her grasp just as the guy fell down dead. She immediately settled on her next target, pinning the guy up against a tree. Chakra rushed through her body, and a light blue glow seemed to emit from her as she held the man in place. Manipulating the chakra, she used it to force the man into an X formation, with his arms up over his head and his legs splayed apart further. Upon doing so, his arms and legs began to twist, dislocating themselves. The man wailed in agony, and his comrades threw an arsenal of ninja tools in Hinata's direction. Without even turning around, Hinata had managed to stop the assault with a wall of chakra, efficiently deflecting every single one.

The other two men were forced to watch as their comrade's limbs were twisted and torn right off of his body, followed by the decapitation of his head with a chakra-infused jerk. His dismembered body lay in pieces on the bloody ground, the crimson fluid covering several patches of grass.

"What the hell is she!?" The remaining ninja other than the leader himself exclaimed, slowly backing away from the girl.

Hinata turned to face him, her emotionless face beautifully haunting. The leader threw himself at her, only for her to backflip out of his way and send a harsh kick right into him. He slammed into a tree, temporarily incapacitated as Hinata made her way towards his last comrade.

"Shit!" The man tried to make a run for it, only to find himself cornered by a cluster of trees that boxed in him. "Stay away from me!" He yelled as Hinata slowly made her way towards him. "I-I'm warning you!"

The young woman stopped a few feet in front of him, pausing for a moment. Just when he thought that she might let him go, Hinata suddenly fired off a relentless barrage of small chakra needles. The sharp points riddled his face and body with numerous holes, mirroring what she had done to one of the intruders that had broken into the mansion ten years prior. Hidan watched in awe as the man was helplessly reduced to a puddle of blood and bone, unrecognizable by the time Hinata was done. The more he watched, the more turned on he felt from the grisly display of carnage.

Sitting up, the leader realized that he was the last one left of the group. He stared at the mutilated remains of his comrades, before fearfully gazing up at Hinata as she leisurely made her way over towards him.

"No," he muttered, backed up against the tree completely as he attempted to stand up. "No! Get away from me! You fucking bitch! Stay the fuck-!"

Hinata reached out to him and took hold of his head with both hands, her vacant eyes locking with his. She moved her thumbs and began to press them into where his eyes were, digging into them with frightening force. The leader screamed in utter agony, feeling his eyeballs crushed beneath the force and blood dribble down his anguished face. At the same time, the rest of her fingers seemed to tighten around his skull, squeezing that as well.

Hidan was breathing heavily with excitement, all to aware of the burning he felt in his loins as he watched. His heart was beating faster and faster, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment as he imagined what type of the pain the man was experiencing. He opened them again just in time to watch Hinata crush the man's skull in her hands, causing another burst of blood to explode from him and onto her.

"Fuck..." Hidan murmured as the man fell onto the ground.

Hinata remained in her spot for a few seconds, her white nightie now completely soaked in her victims' blood. More had splattered onto her arms and legs, where it dripped downward onto the ground and her sandals. A light mist had sprayed into part of her angelic face, while less specks were in her silky hair.

Moments later, the girl suddenly fell to her knees, then toppled onto her side. Her eyes closed as another wave of darkness overcame her, and she lost consciousness almost immediately.

Grinning wickedly, the Jashinist leapt down from the tree, making his way towards her. He had never seen anything like that before, and if he had wanted her before, the feeling had increased tenfold upon watching the display.

Hidan knelt down beside her, his violet eyes scanning over her saturated nightgown. He gently slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up slightly. Brushing some hair out of her face, he wondered how such an innocent-looking girl had could cause something so gruesome. Hidan cradled her against his chest, enjoying the way her warm, petite body felt in his arms. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, before planting a kiss on them.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Kakuzu asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Hidan jumped slightly, glowering over his shoulder at his partner. "When the fuck did you get back?"

"Does it matter?" the stitched man asked stoically. "What do you plan on doing with her, may I ask?"

The silver-haired Akatsuki member smirked. "I'm taking her with us. Got a problem with it, Dickhead?" Without waiting for a response, Hidan picked Hinata up bridal style. "Let's get back to the fucking base already. I've waited around long enough."

Kakuzu sighed at his partner's stupidity, but said nothing else against the matter. Whenever Hidan wanted something, he would always get it in the end, one way or another. And Kakuzu was in no mood to hear any complaining otherwise.

As they headed back towards the base, he glanced over at the younger male. "I take it as you plan on sacrificing her?"

Hidan quirked an eyebrow. "Fuck no. Not this one. She's different."

"She'll rip you to pieces if you're not careful," Kakuzu pointed out. "I saw what she's capable of, and obviously you did, too."

"It'll be fucking fine," the Jashinist assured him. "Not like she can kill me."

"Don't come crying to me when I have to sew your idiotic ass back together," his partner grumbled.

Hidan snorted in contempt. "Fuck off." He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, his mind filled with dirty thoughts with what he wanted to do to her. And what he wanted her to do to _him_. It would be interesting indeed.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Kakuzu finally asked with a sigh as they drew closer to the base.

Hidan smirked. "Nope. But finding out is half the fucking fun."

**And that concludes the one-shot that I thought of during a horrible day at work, wanting to kill every customer who had the audacity to bother me over something completely stupid. Yes, I get very angry at stupid people...and assholes. They piss me off, too. But anyway, I enjoyed writing something bloody and gory, even if nobody liked it. In a week or so I will think this story is crap, though. That's the never-ending cycle that I always seem to deal with...**


End file.
